ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Service
Service '(セルヴィス ''Seruvisu) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance He has light medium-short blue hair, golden eyes with golden pupils, and a large blue transparent visor that looks like a bow on the top of his head. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring, which features a sleeveless black crop top, exposing a large portion of his abdomen, and a white hakama, that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of darker fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of two light circles merged together, with two circular cutouts. Outwardly, only two large and rounded, light blue mechanical gauntlets with flower designs on his arms belies the fact that he isn't human. Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Service's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of his master's right forearm, taking the form of a ornate bird. Personality Reflecting his virtue of charity, Service is always ready and eager to help, with a bright, spunky, and optimistic attitude. He takes pride in his skills and is happy to show them off when he gets the chance. Service is blunt, saying whatever is on his mind, even if it's negative or insulting. Relationships Yoichi Oizumi Service shares a close relationship with his master and admires Yoichi's deep love for everyone around him, which allows him to heal quickly and use his recharges his energy. They have a casually and comfortable relationship, with Service affectionately calls him "oldie". Abilities As Service is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Power Manipulation Service's Noh power is power manipulation, which allows him to manipulate and control the Noh powers of any dôji within a specified area. This includes can affect the a Noh's energy output, changes it's effects, or cancel it all together. However, it requires prior range setting and a significant amount of energy to use, so Service can't use is too often unless his master has a strong love to let him recharges quickly. Karakuri Henge * '''God Service: A full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Service's form, while integrating Yoichi into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Service. Service becomes larger with angular-shaped legs and hands, and a light-color sash over his lower section. His face greatly sunken in and frame by a helmet that resembles a bid's beak . ** Love Whip: A transformation that evolves Service's gauntlet that transforms into a swan's head. ** Sparrow's Wrath: A transformation that evolves Service's gauntlet that transforms it into a sparrow's (or possibly an owl's) head that fires a powerful blast. ** Jackknife: A larger and more powerful version of "Sparrow Wrath", Service fires a blast from his left gauntlet. Quotes *(To Yoichi Oizumi)'' "That wasn't nuthin', oldie!"'' *(About Yamato Agari) "That's what happens when his master isn't the sharpest...you know..." *(To Désir) "The power of is good is for others. The power of evil is for yourself. In other words, love is good because it gives. Desire is bad because it takes. ''" *"I just recovered fast enough for you not to see them...this is the proof of my master's love!"'' *(To Désir about Sumako Miyoshi) "And that is obviously a form of love...she loves you too much that letting you lose is greater than the will she has for your victory. With this fact, she cannot make you stronger." *(To Désir) "You still don't understand? Fighting to defeat the opponent is not our only thing...how about fighting for our opponents?" *(To Désir) "You still can act like a man, can't you?" Trivia *His abilities' designs and names are themed after various birds. *He bares heavy resemblance to Tamao Tamamura, a secondary character in Hiroyuki Takei's other work, Shaman King. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji